Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat/acoustic wave conversion components and heat/acoustic wave conversion units. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat/acoustic wave conversion component to convert heat and acoustic-wave energy mutually, and a heat/acoustic wave conversion unit including a heat/acoustic wave conversion component and a heat exchanger.
Description of the Related Art
Recently society as a whole has been becoming more and more interested in effective use of energy resources, and so various techniques to reuse energy have been developed on a trial basis. Among them, an energy recycling system attracts attention because the acquisition rate (energy efficiency) of the energy acquired is high. The energy recycling system converts heat of high-temperature fluid, such as exhaust gas from automobiles, to acoustic-wave energy by a thermoacoustic effect, and finally outputs such energy in the form of electric power. Various efforts have been made toward the practical use of such a system.
Simply speaking, a thermoacoustic effect is a phenomenon to generate acoustic waves using heat. More specifically, the thermoacoustic effect is a phenomenon to oscillate an acoustic-wave transmitting medium in the thin tube to generate acoustic waves when heat is applied to one end part of a thin tube to form a temperature gradient at the thin tube. Since it is effective to generate acoustic waves using a large number of such thin tubes at one time, a honeycomb structure including a large number of through holes each having a small diameter is often used as a collective form of the thin tubes causing a thermoacoustic effect (see e.g., Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Meanwhile the honeycomb structure itself has been used for various purposes, without reference to the thermoacoustic effect, because of its three-dimensional geometry having a large surface area. For instance, a typical example is a honeycomb structure to load catalyst for exhaust purification to remove fine particles from exhaust gas of automobiles, and various types of structures have been developed conventionally. Another example is a honeycomb structure having small through holes of a few tens to a few hundreds μm in diameter, which is developed as an ion catalyst (see Non-Patent Documents 1, 2, for example). They are manufactured by a chemical method solely, which is totally different from extrusion that is typically used for honeycomb structures as filters.
In this way, although honeycomb structures have been well known conventionally, they are required to have specific properties to be suitable for a thermoacoustic effect when these structures are used as heat/acoustic wave conversion components to exert the thermoacoustic effect. For example, in order to exert a high thermoacoustic effect, the through holes preferably have a small diameter, and Patent Document 3 proposes a honeycomb structure for a thermoacoustic effect, including through holes having a diameter of 0.5 mm or more and less 1.0 mm that is smaller than that of honeycomb structures to load catalyst for exhaust purification. Although the honeycomb structures in Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2 have a very small pore diameter, they are manufactured by a chemical method solely, and so they have limited lengths and durability and so are not suitable for the honeycomb structure for a thermoacoustic effect very much. On the other hand, the honeycomb structure for a thermoacoustic effect of Patent Document 3 satisfies a necessary condition that is durable in the use as a heat/acoustic wave conversion component to exert a thermoacoustic effect, and then has the advantage of having an excellent heat/acoustic wave conversion function.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-180294    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2012-112621    [Patent Document 3] JP-A-2012-237295    [Non-Patent Document 1] URL: http://www.mesl.t.u-tokyo.ac.jp/ja/research/tpv.html on the Internet    [Non-Patent Document 2] URL: http://www.ricoh.com/ja/technology/tech/009_honeycomb.html on the Internet